


a spark of hope

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Black Henrietta Trilling, Cambridge Crew, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: henry and amanda get put into detention
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	a spark of hope

**Author's Note:**

> for the mmu femslash festivities - henry and amanda fall in love by meeting in detention regularly

“Why hello, Amanda Price. What brings you here?” Henrietta Trilling was sitting in a chair at the front of the so-called “detention room”, a wide grin on her beautiful face.

“I got told off by Mr Butler for not doing the maths homework, Henry. You were there.” Amanda smiled and sat up straighter in her chair, looking closely at her best friend.

Well. She knew they were just best friends, but for a few months now, Amanda Price found herself secretly wishing they were more than that. Everything about Henry gave Amanda butterflies in her stomach, from her little mannerisms to the sound of her laughter to how she looked when she was enjoying herself. Everything.

And now those butterflies began to flutter quite violently, as Henry and Amanda sat staring at each other in the detention room of St Lucy’s College.

Mr Butler came in, a frown on his face. “Ah. You two again. I’m beginning to suspect you two are just doing this on purpose now!” he joked, sitting down on his chair before them.

Amanda felt her face go red. In truth, he was exactly right. Somehow, she’d managed to get herself into enough trouble to know that getting into detention with Henry was a blessing. And now she resorted to get into detention on purpose so she could just spend that extra time with her crush. Even if said crush didn’t seem to like her back.

“Well, Sir. I wouldn’t mind hundreds extra detentions if it meant I’d be able to stare at Amanda’s lovely face.” Henry said, grinning. Amanda grinned, but she knew that Henry was simply messing about like usual - she was the type to flirt with pretty much everyone. Amanda knew there was no reason for her to get her hopes up.

“Same goes for you, Trilling.” Amanda wouldn’t have been surprised if she had “I HAVE A CRUSH ON HENRIETTA TRILLING” written on her forehead in huge bold print.

Amanda recalled Alfred once telling her that she got a “weirdly pink face” whenever Henry entered the room. She supposed that her face was probably turning an even weirder shade of scarlet right at that very moment.

Mr Butler eyed the two of them with a grin on his face, “Yeah, yeah. Listen, I have to meet a teacher real quick, so I expect you two to be on your best behaviour.” he particularly directed this at Henry, who smirked.

He exited the room, and Henry immediately turned to Amanda, swivelling the chair around.

"Price. Play a game with me." Henry delved into her bag and brought out a broken pen and set it on the vacant table between them.

Amanda raised her eyebrows at the pen, "What game?" 

"We take turns spinning this pen. If it points towards my side of the room then I have to answer a question that you ask me. If it points towards your side of the room, you have to answer a question that I ask." 

Amanda nodded, wary of what she was getting into. Henry grinned at her and spun the pen. It pointed right at Henry, and her grin got even wider, somehow.

"So, Henry, why are you here in detention?" Amanda said. She figured this was a safe question to ask, and hopefully she would get a safe answer.

"That's easy, Price. I saw you being given detention, so I got myself a detention too. Thought you could use some company." 

Ah. Not exactly a safe answer. Amanda was in danger of getting her hopes up.

Henry stared at Amanda with those mesmerising coffee brown eyes. They seemed full of sincerity, much to Amanda's surprise.

Henry tore her gaze away from Amanda and gave her the pen. Amanda spun it this time, and it pointed at her. She felt her face burn. _Why does my face have to do that?_ she thought desperately. Henry probably thought of her as a fool.

"Price. Do you like someone?" Henry said, leaning forward slightly in her chair.

"...Maybe." That was all that Amanda said.

Henry snatched up the pen and spun it, staring at it like she could somehow control it. The pen pointed at Amanda. Again. It seemed Henry really could somehow control it.

Henry smiled to herself. "This person you _may_ like… Is it me?"

Amanda could have sworn Henry was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Maybe." Amanda didn't hesitate to take the pen immediately and spin it, not waiting for a response.

And fate seemed to be toying with them, as the pen pointed directly at Henry.

Amanda paused for a moment, hoping the spark of hope inside of her wasn't short-lived. "Do you _maybe_ like me back?" 

The words had barely come out of her mouth before Henry had come and sat right next to Amanda.

"Yes." Henry's lips came crashing onto Amanda's. 

Amanda felt that spark of hope in her explode into more. Excitement, delirious happiness, everything in her seemed to be screaming one word: "HENRY."

Suddenly, the two girls heard footsteps getting louder and louder in the corridor. Henry scrambled back into her chair, and Amanda tried to get her senses back to her. 

It was a difficult task, after what just happened.

"So girls, I'm going to assume you two have done your lines?" Mr Butler said, peering at the two of them.

"Yes. I've done everything I had to." Henry said, staring meaningfully at Amanda.

Amanda couldn't have asked for this to be any better.


End file.
